(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for controlling valve timing of a continuous variable valve duration engine, more particularly, to a system and method for controlling valve timing of a continuous variable valve duration engine that simultaneously controls duration and timing of the continuous variable valve by mounting a continuous variable valve timing device on an intake and mounting a continuous variable valve duration device on an exhaust of the continuous variable valve duration engine, which is preferably a turbo engine.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An internal combustion engine combusts mixed gas in which fuel and air are mixed at a predetermined ratio through a set ignition mode to generate power by using explosion pressure.
Generally, a camshaft is driven by a timing belt connected with a crankshaft that converts linear motion of a piston by the explosion pressure into rotating motion to actuate an intake valve and an exhaust valve, and while the intake valve is opened, air is suctioned into a combustion chamber, and while the exhaust valve is opened, gas which is combusted in the combustion chamber is exhausted.
To improve the operations of the intake valve and the exhaust valve and thereby improve engine performance, a valve lift and a valve opening/closing time (timing) may be controlled according to a rotational speed or load of an engine. Therefore, a continuous variable valve duration (CVVD) device controlling opening duration of an intake valve and an exhaust valve of the engine, and a continuous variable valve timing (CVVT) device controlling opening timing and closing timing of the intake valve and the exhaust of the engine, have been developed.
The CVVD device adjusts duration of the valve. In addition, the CVVT device advances or retards opening and closing timing of the valve in a state in which the duration of the valve is fixed. In other words, when the opening timing of the valve is determined, the closing timing is automatically determined according to the duration of the valve.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.